doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
200 - The Sound of Drums
The Sound of Drums ist die 200. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 12. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Nachdem sich der Doctor, Martha und Jack Harkness ins 21. Jahrhundert zurückteleportiert haben, erfahren sie, dass Harold Saxon die Wahl zum Premierminister gewonnen hat. Sie identifizieren ihn als den Master, der also schon lange unter ihnen weilte und seinen Plan von langer Hand vorbereitet hat. Er will, nachdem er zunächst das gesamte Kabinett vergast hat und Marthas gesamte Familie festnehmen ließ, am kommenden Tag seine erste Amtshandlung vornehmen. Gemeinsam mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten wird er diplomatische Beziehungen zu einer Alienrasse, den Toclafane, aufnehmen. Doch eine friedliche Kontaktaufnahme ist das offensichtlich nicht, und der Doctor hat ernsthafte Probleme, den Master zum Innehalten zu bewegen... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Martha besitzt einen Fernseher der Firma Magpie Electricals. *10 Downing Street ist inzwischen komplett wieder aufgebaut. *Saxon erinnert die Fernsehzuschauer an den Crash eines Raumschiffs in den Big Ben (Aliens of London) und an das Auftauchen der Geister und der Metallmänner (Army of Ghosts). *Saxon tauchte kurz nach dem Sturz der Premierministerin Harriet Jones auf. *Der Doctor und der Master reden über den Zeitkrieg. Der Doctor berichtet von dem vermeintlichen Ende der Time Lords und der Daleks. Der Master wiederum berichtet, dass er aus Angst den Chamäleon-Bogen benutzte. *Man sieht den Doctor etwas essen - ein seltenes Bild. *Das erste Mal seit Susan Foreman (der Enkelin des Doctors) sieht man ein Time Lord-Kind. Daneben ist dies auch der erste Auftritt der ersten Master-Inkarnation. *Der Doctor, Martha und Jack benutzen einen Wahrnehmungsfilter, um unerkannt zu bleiben. *Der Doctor trägt abermals seine Brille. *Der Master erwähnt, dass er Jacks Team zu einer sinnlosen Mission in den Himalaya geschickt hat und er somit keine Hilfe von ihnen bekäme. *UNIT tritt wieder in Aktion. *Mittels des Erzengel-Netzwerks überträgt der Master das viermalige Klopfen und hat die Menschen so dazu gebracht, ihn zu wählen. *Was das Schlagen der Trommeln wirklich bedeutet, erfährt man erst in The End of Time. *Die Klosterglocke der vom Master zur Paradoxon-Maschine veränderten TARDIS läutet. *Der Master bietet seiner Frau ein Jelly Babie an und benutzt einen Laserschraubenzieher. *Er erklärt dem Doctor, dass er hinter der Erfindung von Lazarus Laboratories steckt (The Lazarus Experiment) und diese Technologie weiter entwickelt hat. Hinter den Kulissen *Es gab eine ganze Weile unter Fans die Vermutung, dass das Thema der vier Trommelschläge eine Anspielung auf die erste Version der Titelmelodie von 1963 war. Davies meinte später in einem Interview für das Doctor Who Magazine, dass er vielmehr von seinem eigenen Wecker inspiriert wurde, der so klingelt. *Bei dem Lied, welches der Master für seine Siegesfeier wählt, handelt es sich um "Voodoo Child" von Rogue Traders. Man wählte das Lied, weil im Text folgende Sätze vorkommen: "So here it comes/the sound of drums. Here come the drums here come the drums..." en:The Sound of Drums (TV story) es:The Sound of Drums fr:The Sound of Drums (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)